


Summer Heat

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Foster Care, M/M, slutty jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes off all his clothes because it’s too hot in his new foster home and Sebastian comes in to find his new foster child basically nude on the couch. For ritsukaangel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

The hot summer days were too much for Jim. The humidity in the air made his clothes stick to him leaving him feeling sweaty and gross. The solution was to him, he just took off all his clothes but his pants leaving his stick thin body basically nude. 

He was the only kid in his new foster home so he thought nothing of spreading out across the couch to watch crappy mid-day soap operas until his foster dad got home from work. It wasn’t like the man would know and if he happened to catch Jim lay out like this Jim wouldn’t mind it. 

Sebastian Moran was hot. Mid-thirties, blond hair cut short with a well-built body. Ex-military, the service worker who dropped him off as if it was a warning; ‘This man won’t go easy on you James, he’s ex-military.’ It wasn’t that the other homes went easy on him; it was that they couldn’t control him. Since his father died a few months prior he’d been bounced around to seven different homes each calling the service workers faster than the last. He was sure this man would be no different. 

For now Jim was perfectly happy to accept the man’s hospitality and eat all the crisps in the house while watching crap TV. If the AC was on this place would be a haven. 

It was late afternoon when Sebastian finally got back from doing whatever it was he did. Jim hadn’t asked and the man hadn’t been very forthcoming with words. The man honestly didn’t seem to want Jim there. It was like he hadn’t really signed up to be a foster parent and the state had just dumped Jim with him. The guest bedroom hadn’t even been made up when Jim got there. 

“Hello sir.” Jim called from the couch when he heard the door open. “Did you bring food? There’s nothing in the fridge and I ate all the crisps.” Jim heard the fridge open and Sebastian groan. 

“I’ll be back.” The man had a thick low voice that sent shivers up Jim’s small spine. It was like a low feral growl of a tiger. 

“Wait.” Jim cried as he leaped from the couch and ran to the door. “I wanna come with you.” 

“What are you wearing?” Sebastian was staring down at the boy’s sweat drenched green briefs looking strangely uncomfortable. Jim started to grin. 

“Oh,” He gasped looking down at his almost naked body but not making any attempt to cover himself. “It was really hot earlier.” The young teen blinked slowly and pushed his pale chest out. 

“Clearly.” The man swallowed hard. 

“You forgot to turn the air on so I improvised. I hope you don’t mind…” Jim took a step forward crowding the man’s personal space. Jim barely came up to the man’s chest and he had to tilt his chin straight up to keep his gaze on the man’s blue eyes. “It is all your fault.” 

Sebastian stepped away and nodded, trying his best to look unfazed. “I’ll remember tomorrow. If you’re coming with me you’d best get dressed.”

 

“You don’t like my outfit?”

“You aren’t wearing anything.” Jim grinned and closed the gap between them.

“I know.”

Sebastian’s breathing stopped, his eyes stayed glued on Jim’s slight little frame. The boy was skinny as if he’d never been fed a proper meal and short to top it off. Sebastian hadn’t really paid much attention to him, far as he was concerned the kid was a paying visitor. 

“You’re turning pink daddy. Did I say something?” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you boy?” Sebastian got the jolt he needed to pull the kid off his chest. “How old are you?” 

“Thirteen.” Jim’s voice was soft and sweet. He looked down at his little uncovered toes and wiggled them against the carpet playing up the innocent little boy card. 

Sebastian didn’t look pleased though his pants told a different story. “Get clothes on.” 

“But it’s so hot.” Jim whined shaking his chest back and forth. 

“You can’t go out in your pants.” 

“You can’t go out with a boner!” Sebastian’s eyes went wide. Jim just grinned. “If okay if you like me. A lot of my other daddy’s liked me too.” Jim put his hands on Sebastian chest in attempt to push him against the wall but Sebastian didn’t move. 

“Stop kid.” 

“I know you want me too.” Jim shoved a little harder. “Don’t worry, I like it. Maybe if I’m feeling super nice I’ll ride you.” Sebastian’s cock was visibly hard now. “You’d like that.” 

“Is this why the other homes kicked you out? You try to fuck all the men? You’re a little slut huh?” 

Jim’s head cocked to the side. “Usually they were trying to fuck me and they only kicked me out when I brought in dead animals and started setting fires. Guess I’m no longer cute when I’m a psychopath.” 

“Oh, that’s it then.” Sebastian smiled and put his strong hands on the teen’s hips and flipped their positions so Jim was shoved against the wall. “I bet I could fix that.” 

Jim squirmed against Sebastian’s knee that was pinning his sweaty little body to the cool wall. “Could you?” His voice was more of a whimper as he started to hump Sebastian’s leg. 

“Yeah,” Sebastian’s hissed next to Jim’s ear, breathing hot breath across his cheek. “All you need is a little discipline.”


End file.
